There are a variety of different types of fishing techniques. Some fishing techniques include, but are not limited to line fishing, hand fishing, bow fishing, dredging, kite fishing, and ice fishing. One of the most popular of these types of fishing is line fishing.
In line fishing, oftentimes referred to as “angling,” a fisherman uses a fishing rod. The rod is laced with fishing line, and at the end of the line are bait and a hook. The fisherman casts the bait and hook attached to the fishing line into a body of water. The fisherman attempts to get a fish to bite the hook, thereby catching a fish.
There are various types of tackle that the fisherman can use in order to increase his/her chances of catching a fish when line fishing. For example, the fisherman may couple a weight or weights to the fishing line between the pole and the hook. Such a weight is oftentimes referred to as a “sinker.” The sinker aids in casting the hook and keeps any bait that is coupled to the hook under the water.
Another type of tackle is a bobber or a float. A bobber or a float is also coupled to the fishing line between the pole and the hook. The bobber or float floats atop the water, and the fisherman can change the depth of the bait and the hook by moving the bobber or the float up or down on the fishing line.